Daydreams
by ccccinaminlips
Summary: Hermione is having daydreams...about who? Naughty girl...


**Disclaimer: Jo owns all.**

**A/N: This is inspired by my re-reading OOTP and seeing the movie, finding myself with an attraction to a character I had always loved, but never considered fic material. I hope you all like it!**

_She arched against him, breathing heavily and shut her eyes tightly, a flash of pale skin and strong arms before she did. He groaned stiffly, moving his scruffy cheek against her own velvet one, nuzzling her neck, releasing a hot breath against her skin._

Hermione gasped, sitting up straighter and looked around, ensuring no one noticed her lapse of attention. She turned her head quickly back up to her Head of House and tried to focus on the lesson coming from her wise professor. Her hand held her quill shakily and she shifted in her seat uncomfortably trying to steady her nerves.

"You okay?" Harry whispered in her direction so faintly she almost didn't catch it.

"Yeah." Hermione glanced at him, a worried look flashing across his face. "I just had a bit of daydream." She grabbed his hand under the table reassuringly and he held it for a moment, squeezing lightly and shooting her a smile.

She shifted again, a grin gracing her pale features and brightening her already shining eyes. Hermione focused more clearly at her notes and began scribbling furiously to catch up, biting her lip in earnest.

_Her eyelids fluttered as she felt him lean closer, soft breath floating over her lips. Her skin began to burn under his hands and her mind clouded with nothing but the thought of him as he pressed a soft kiss against her neck. Quiet noises of pleasure leaving them both, gentle touches and his lips caressing her skin, she felt as if she was melting into him, getting so lost in his tender fingertips._

"Hermione!" Ron yelled, causing Hermione to jump, nearly falling to the common room floor. "I've been talking to you for thirty seconds now!" She tried to focus on the red-head occupying the seat across from her at the little work table where her Charms essay laid, spread out and forgotten.

"Sorry Ron, my mind was in another place."

"That's for sure, breathing all heavy, red cheeks. Who are you thinking about love?" She pinked shyly as he taunted her.

"What do you want?" She snapped, her playful mood gone and getting very annoyed with Ron's teasing.

"I was asking you for help on the Potions assignment. Can we-" She stood and gathered her things. "Hermione what are you doing?"

"You really expect me to help you after you make fun of me for having a less-than proper daydream?" She huffed and pulled her parchments together, tucking them into her book neatly.

"Oh come on Hermione! We always tease each other, don't be so sensitive." He stood and grabbed her hand, stopping her quickly.

Hermione sighed and looked at him, defeated and un-amused. "I'll help you after dinner Ron, but when I say help I don't mean do it for you!"

He let out a sound of happiness, borderline giddy and placed a sweet kiss on her cheek. Hermione smiled and left the common room to finish her essay before dinner.

_His mouth worked a wet, hot trail along her stomach up to her breast, where he nipped lightly. She squealed, surprised and looked down at him with a smirk on her face, outlined in the orange torchlight. She pulled his face to her own, desperate to feel his lips against hers as he held her against the wall strongly. His bruising kiss was echoed by his hands gripping her hips roughly and pulling at her clothes violently. Their tandem pants filled the air and occasional yelps as the rushed through the motions, eager to reach a release._

She shrieked shortly as Neville asked her for potatoes and touched her arm softly. Hermione mumbled a sorry and hid her face, embarrassed at her strange outburst in the middle of dinner. She buried her thoughts in the delicious food in front of her, ignoring Ron's amused looks, Harry's confused countenance, and Ginny's worried gaze.

Hermione simply finished eating quickly, excused herself quietly and left the hall, without meeting the face of anyone else the entire time. She wandered the castle aimlessly, trying to ignore the flashes of heated nights that kept creeping into her mind. Soon, she realized how deep into the castle she had gone and turned quickly, trying to find her way out of the dungeons and astutely avoiding the Slytherin Common Room.

She turned into a considerably dark corridor and felt the hair on her arms raise, a cold draft tickling her ankles. Hermione leaned against the wall, shivering against the shock of chill when her skin touched the cold bricks. After collecting herself for a moment, she walked confidently out of the dark hall and found herself safely in the main Potions hall, heading straight upstairs for her haven before going to help Ron.

_She leaned down and kissed him softly, resting her palms against his naked chest. His skin felt superheated against her own and it made her shiver with desire. She traced the outlines of muscles there, pressing a kiss here and there as she trailed down. Her skin tingled as his hands ran over her sides, guiding her hips down over him. She moaned, satisfied and leaned down to kiss him again, rolling her hips. _

Her book fell to the floor when she jumped, Malfoy laughing softly behind her. "Gods Malfoy! You couldn't just say my name like a normal person?"

"Where's the fun in that Granger? It's much more fun to mess with you like this." He placed his hands to her shoulders gently and brushed her curls away from her neck softly, leaning down and blowing warm air against her softly, smirking when she closed her eyes.

"You prat." Hermione pushed him away and grinned softly. "Just because you're not a Death Eater doesn't mean you can play tricks on me like that Malfoy."

Draco smirked again and sat across from her, pulling out his homework and watching Hermione try to focus on her book. "So who were you thinking about then?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your daydream." He leaned forward. "The look on your face gives away the fact that it wasn't any normal daydream, all flushed and delicious looking. Who was it?"

She blushed and looked down at her lap, thoroughly embarrassed at how obvious she had let these things get.

"It's ok if it was me." He leaned back and put his arms behind his head, stretching, causing his shirt to lift and giving Hermione more than a glimpse of an extremely yummy looking trail of hair leading straight into his pants. Draco caught Hermione looking exactly where he wanted, naturally, and smirked once more. "I wouldn't mind dream-shagging you, you know."

"You're so vulgar Malfoy." She stood and grabbed her bag.

"I wasn't the one visualizing a hot sex scene in the library Granger." He spoke as she began to walk away.

_He bit her neck, less than gently, and sucked hard, leaving an angry red mark and she pulled air through her teeth. She grabbed his shoulders, causing small half-moons from her nails, knowing he wouldn't mind the pain. He pounded into her, a sheen of sweat covering both of them, heating the soft sheets tangled around them. His dulcet voice threaded its way into her ear and she groaned at the sultry words pushing her closer to the edge, coaxing her to let go. She let out a noise, nearing a scream quickly as she dug her nails into his back once more and pulled his body tight against her own, head thrown against the pillow in sheer pleasure._

She sat straight up in bed, gasping loudly, covered in sweat. Hermione turned to Ginny immediately, thankful the girl hadn't woken. It was the first time she had had a dream like that since the encounter with Draco in the library a few weeks before. She looked around the dim, moonlight bedroom she shared with Ginny at Grimmauld, where they were all staying for the holiday to celebrate Sirius' first free Christmas in years, and of course, without the threat of Voldemort since Harry had finished him and the Horcruxes of the previous year.

The best thing for Hermione after his defeat, besides her safety and final acceptance despite being a muggleborn, was being able to go back and finish her years of study at Hogwarts, something she wouldn't have admitted she was upset about until she walked back into the Great Hall. Regardless, it was break now and she was quite cozy with all the people she loved in Grimmauld with her.

Hermione shifted, trying to find a comfortable position in her bed to fall back asleep and hopefully forget the return of the vivid dreams for tonight. After trying several ways, on both her stomach and back, she gave up and headed down to the kitchen for a cup of tea.

She nearly fell back into the hallway when she turned on the lights, dimly and found Remus sitting on the counter. "Merlin Remus! Turn a light on at least!" His tired face smiled up at her from his cup and he slipped off the counter, pulling a cup out for her.

"It's nice to have you kids back in the house." He poured her a mug of steaming tea and returned to his place on the counter, patting the space next to him and taking a slow sip of his own. "It's hell sometimes with just Sirius and I."

"Surely, considering you two are best friends. Couldn't imagine a worse housemate!" Hermione spoke, hopping onto the counter next to him.

Remus chuckled lightly and stared into the dark corner of the room. "What brings you to the kitchen at this ungodly hour?"

"Had a rough dream." She pinked, thankfully the light was dim. "What time is it anyway?"

"It's around three I believe."

They sat in silence for a moment, Lupin looking toward the window mistily, Hermione staring into her tea, trying to cool her cheeks down. "Why are you up so late Remus?"

He turned toward her and smiled. "You're an intelligent girl, surely you know tonight is a full moon?" She jumped and looked at him warily.

"But…" Hermione trailed off.

"You caught me." He sighed and reached for the kettle, refilling his cup. "The Ministry developed a new treatment and after many test subjects, decided to test it out on someone outside the Ministry for a few months." He sighed and smiled. "This is my third month watching the full moon from the house, a man."

Hermione gasped and smiled widely. "But why doesn't anyone know about this? What if it goes wrong and you change in the house? What if-"

"Hermione do you honestly think if I felt any twinge of a change I would stay here? It has been extensively tested and they're planning to release it to the public within the week. I'm not that reckless that I would put any of you in danger." Remus smiled at the ashamed look on her face. "Sirius is the only other soul who knows about this. He stayed with me the first time; just to be sure everything went smoothly."

She smiled again and moved toward him, standing between his legs and hugging him strongly. "I'm so very happy for you Remus." Hermione took her last sip of tea and put her cup into the sink. "I think I'll go back to sleep then. Thanks for the tea."

Lupin smiled back at her and watched her leave before turning back to the window to look at the bright moon.

"Oh!" She teetered backwards towards the stairs and started to fall, crying out before two strong arms circled her waist and pulled her back to the landing. "Thank you! I'm so sorry, I didn't expect anyone to be up at this hour and wasn't watching where I was going-" She stopped abruptly as she looked up from straightening her clothes and met Sirius' eyes.

Hermione's face went red immediately and her skin burned with desire to touch him again. "That's alright Hermione!" He whispered cheerily. "I assume you're coming from the kitchens? I'm just down to check on Remus." Sirius touched her arm lightly and she closed her eyes at the contact. "Isn't it great?" Her eyes stayed closed and she fought very hard to control her breathing as he moved closer and held her tighter. "You ok Hermione?" He looked worried when she finally wrestled her eyes open.

She nodded slowly and let out a breathy, "Yes." Her face grew red once again and she realized how stupid she must look. "Sorry." Her voice still extremely covered and rather breathy.

Sirius felt his pants tighten and bit and his blood begin to rush as that sultry voice left her mouth. He mentally smacked himself, trying to ignore the old fantasies he had had regarding this very young thing in front of him. He stepped closer to her, seriously considering sinking his lips against hers, which were now emitting heavy breaths. "I should probably go check on him, Remus, that is."

Hermione didn't trust her voice and just sucked in a huge breath, expanding her chest so much Sirius was afraid she would rip the old t-shirt she was wearing from bed, and nodding. "I, um" The words wouldn't seem to come so she lifted her eyes from the spot she had been staring at on the floor to his own, causing a searing jet of heat to rush through her body.

His bright eyes were dark and clouded she had only seen in them during her daydreams and her chest, tightened considerably, she felt as though she couldn't breathe at all. Sirius tried to look away but found himself drawn into the dark eyes before him, looking so confused in the slight light snaking across the hall from the window at the end of it.

She couldn't move, afraid her legs would give out from under her if she even tried to step away from him. He couldn't let go of her, afraid she would leave instantly. She tried speaking again, her brow furrowing when she opened her mouth and nothing came out. She bit her lip, frustrated and Sirius nearly groaned. Hermione looked nearly irresistible when she bit her lip like that. She opened her mouth slightly, determined to speak when she found her voice sufficiently lost because of the warm mouth pushing against her own.

Sirius dragged his tongue along her own, making her emit a lovely whimper and sending a shiver across her skin. She raised her arm and snaked it around his shoulder, burying her fingers into the long strands of hair on the back of his head, pulling him closer. He stepped into her embrace, moving his hands to her hips and crushing her body against his, pushing her toward the wall with deliberate, strong steps.

Hermione sighed and let out a barely audible moan as she felt his lips travel down her neck to the place where it met her shoulder before nipping lightly. "Sirius." She breathed softly, finding her voice inexplicably. He moved one of his hands from her hip to the back of her leg, pulling it up softly. She followed his silent requests without question and soon was pushed against the wall with his hands under her bum and her legs wrapped around his hips.

She pulled at his shirt, slipping one hand underneath and caressing the bear skin of his back as their mouths fought with each other hotly, their hips grinding together and his arousal becoming more and more apparent to her with each kiss and touch. He broke their kiss suddenly and she moaned at the loss of contact when he dropped her legs back to the floor.

"Not here." Sirius said breathlessly, grabbing her hand and leading her upstairs to his bedroom. "Are you sure about this Hermione?" He asked her as they reached his door. "Once we go in here and start…well I don't know how much longer I'll be able to convince myself to stop."

Hermione smiled impishly and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him with her into his bedroom as she walked through the door. He closed it securely behind him before stalking toward her and pulling her body tight against his own. She squeaked at his roughness but soon moaned as his hands caressed her bare skin underneath her shirt. Sirius pulled at the bottom of the shirt but didn't want to break their kiss to get it over her head, battling with himself, he hadn't noticed Hermione pulling up the bottom of his shirt until she groaned in frustration and muttered 'Off' into their heated kiss.

He tore his lips away from hers and ripped her shirt over her head roughly, letting her take off his own in a very similar manner before assaulting her mouth once again with his own, slipping his tongue deftly into her mouth, teasing her with a varying speed of kisses. Sirius removed her bra and had begun to lower her pants before she even realized what he was doing, she was so completely lost in the kiss, thinking how much better it was than she had ever imagined.

Sirius was lost in his own thoughts, wondering why she wanted him when he was so much old, or if she would regret this in the morning. When he looked down and saw her long legs bared, no panties restricting his view, all thoughts of 'This is wrong' left his mind and he caught her eyes, smirking softly. "No panties?" he whispered into her ear, brushing it lightly with his lips. "Naughty minx."

Hermione melted into his embrace when she felt his hot breath on his ear, mirroring her latest dream and causing a new wave of desire to course through her. "Please Sirius." She pleaded softly against his hair as he nipped at her neck playfully. "Please, I want you."

He chuckled into her marred skin and kissed her deeply. "I want you to love, no doubt about that." Sirius led her to the bed and watched her lay down, looking back at him as he slipped his own sleeping bottoms to the ground before joining her on top of the covers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck instantaneously, accepting his body between her thighs and arching into him to meet his flesh with her own. Hermione felt like she was on fire and wanted nothing more than for Sirius to stoke it, help it blaze. She gasped against his lips when he rocked against her softly, not entering her but brushing her so delectably it hurt that he wasn't inside her.

"Sirius, now." She nipped at his neck as he breathed heavily "Please." She bit her lip at looked up at his scruffy face above her own, debating on if she was confident enough to say what she wanted. Hermione needed him, so made her mind quickly, pulling his ear to her mouth and brushing his earlobe with her lips as she spoke, quietly and low. "Fuck me Sirius."

He groaned, that was all he could take. Sirius wanted to make this last but couldn't help but thrust into her roughly, moving in and out quickly. Hermione was writhing beneath him, panting with every thrust, fisting her hands in his sheets and throwing her head back wantonly. He watched her for a while, catching her eyes every now and then, leaning down for a kiss.

Sirius knew he couldn't hold out much longer, closing his eyes and hanging his head. She had her eyes closed, and he could tell she was extremely close by the way she kept clenching around him, making him groan at how tight she was. Hermione gasped when his hand snaked between them and he began to play with her clit, teasing it as he moved in and out of her swiftly.

Sirius leaned down so that he was right next to her ear and breathed softly. "Cum for me Hermione. I want to watch you let go." He kissed her neck, just below her ear and she whined. "Please love, cum for me." She closed her eyes tighter and he moved into her a bit deeper, a bit harder. "You feel so fucking good around me, I can't wait to feel you clench down on me. I don't think I'll make it through that, you're so amazing Hermione." He continued to whisper, noticing how impossibly tight she had become around him.

"Sirius I, oh!" She panted next to him, each breath bringing her breasts tight against his chest. He put a bit more pressure on her clit and he began to talk again and felt her tighten her muscles, wound into extreme pleasure.

"Hermione." He took her earlobe into his mouth and sucked lightly, groaning at the beautiful mewling noises she was beginning to make. "That's it love." He groaned again "Just let go. Cum for me."

She cried out, throwing her head back and clenching her eyes shut tightly. Hermione continued speaking, expletives leaving her mouth as Sirius could never have imagined, sure enough sending him over the edge with her and causing him to spill inside of her. She moaned loudly when she felt the hot jets of his cum splash inside her and heard his grunts of fulfillment. Panting heavily, she laid beneath him, unable to move or open her eyes.

Sirius moved off of her and laid next to her, pulling the spent girl into his arms, closely against his body. Hermione shuddered, still extremely sensitive and feeling little aftershock waves course though her body every time he moved even the slightest against her.

Their breathing soon slowed into a steady pace and Hermione began to drift to sleep in her lovers arms. "Hermione, as much as I would love for you to stay, Ginny would be confused if you weren't in the room when she woke."

She nodded and got up slowly, testing her legs carefully. When she was sure they wouldn't give out she got dressed as Sirius silently watched her, propping himself up on his pillows. "Good night then." She said quietly and placed and a soft kiss against his lips, smiling lightly.

"Night love." Sirius sent her a charming grin and watched her hips sway as she walked out and listened to her footfalls down the stairs.

After that night, Hermione's daydreams became worse and worse. She had even craved Sirius so much that she couldn't stand to not have his touch on her and somewhere in the middle of Spring term had to settle for a heated tryst in the library with Draco Malfoy.

She wrote Sirius regularly, including the steamy details of many of her daydreams and her meeting with Draco, which only made him want her even more. He promised her a night of no sleep the very first day of summer break and she couldn't imagine anything she wanted more.


End file.
